


Gentle

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First prompt fic; for <a href="http://galor5.livejournal.com/"><b>galor5</b></a>, who picked "gentle." (This is really untitled because I could think of nothing but the prompt word to throw up there. Sorry.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt fic; for [**galor5**](http://galor5.livejournal.com/), who picked "gentle." (This is really untitled because I could think of nothing but the prompt word to throw up there. Sorry.)

He had one thought the next morning, after surging together, the rush of blood and the crash of skin against skin. Only one thought after the push and thrust, the circular flow of breath, after straining of desire and the flashpoint of passion.

The morning after, as he watched Sean in the filtered dawn light, he remembered soft green eyes stripped of pretense, the faint touch of fingers and almost imperceptible brush of lips. Orlando could only think of tenderness, both surprising and expected. A gentle prelude, longing finally unveiled, the moment marked with silent gasps of slow burning energy.


End file.
